


Welcome Home

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ace main character, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Smut, ace inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lavellan has been away from Skyhold for far too long. On her return, Josie takes care of her in more ways than one.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirroca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/gifts).



“Hey…” A sleepy voice rasped from the bed. “When did you get back?” 

Surprised, Lavellen turned. She had been trying to be as quiet as she could, shrugging off her packs from her shoulders. But when Josie’s voice warmed her ears, she had to resist climbing into bed with her. 

It had been too long — weeks, fucking weeks. Lavellan missed Josie intensely like a blade lodged in her chest. And she had a keen knowledge how _that_ felt like. 

After months of dancing around each other, they had only just found an understanding between them. This wasn’t going to be some fling, some roll in the hay, some one night stand or war time comforts for Josie. Lavellan didn’t want that. This relationship had something akin to steel running through it, binding them together. It would see them through to the end and beyond. And only after they found a comfortable routine, she called away to Crestwood where she was miserable, cold and wet all the time. 

"Did I wake you?” Lavellan asked, observing Josie's stifled yawn clearly even in the dim light. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get some clean clothes and find a cot to sleep in.” 

“Not with me?” Josie frowned and sat up. Her sleeping gown slipped off one shoulder. Lavellan’s eyes couldn’t help but lingered on that expanse of skin. 

“I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.” 

“And why would you do that, my love?" Josie rose fluidly, as if she wasn't just sleeping moments before. “I’ve missed you.” 

Hand beckoning, Lavellan had to answer the call. Josie laced her fingers through hers, and just like that Lavellan was home. 

Josie gasped. "You're so cold.” Rubbing Lavellan’s hands with her own, she was guided Lavellan to the chaise. “Come, warm yourself by the fire." Josie stirred the fire back to life, throwing sparks of yellow and red into the air. Next, she closed the doors that led out to the balcony. All that time, Lavellan just watched and smiled. 

The Dread Wolf take her. Why had Lavellan taken all that time before she talked to Josie properly, especially if she could have had this all that time? Words were hard when what spanned between them weren’t just cultural and religious differences. She was deeply aware their upbringing — what they deemed was normal meant completely and wholly different things. But Lavellan smiled, watching as Josie studiously stoke the fire up again. They got there eventually, much to the amusement of all their comrades and fellow warriors. And she was — they were — never happier for it. 

Lavellan stood and grabbed Josie’s arm, gently taking the poker out of her hand. “The fire’s fine. I’m warm enough.”

Josie lifted her gaze to meet hers, and time just stretched. Lavellan was content to live in that space between breaths forever, sinking into those pools of liquid gold. But time, alas, turned on. 

Tenderly, Josie pulled at the ties at her neck, freeing her cloak from around her shoulders. Her belt fell away, her boots and then soon she was left in nothing but her shirt and pants. As Josie tugged her towards the bed, Lavellan stopped her. "I'm absolutely filthy, Josie. I should take a bath."

Lavellan started gathering her things so that she could head down to the public baths to get clean, but Josie stopped her. She glanced over at the screen where a tub was normally hidden behind. “There's still bath water left over from earlier." She grabbed Lavellan’s hand and led her towards the back. 

The screen gave the illusion of being able to bath in privacy. Lavellan wasn’t particularly bothered by it or, more accurately, the lack of it. Lavellan dipped her hand into the water. It _was_ warm. Josie's lips perked up, just a tiny hint of a smirk. "I had the engineers install a pipe directly to your room. I figured it would be convenient."

"But I didn't hear you fill the tub earlier."

Her smile widened. Lavellan followed the arc of Josie's arm, highlighted against the moonlight. "The tub is charmed with runes to keep the water warm at the right temperature. Of course, this can be adjusted with just a touch." She bent over, the robe slipping completely off her arm, baring more of that dusky skin. Lavellan’s gaze lingered once more, but a bright orange light drew her eye. Josie’s hand brushed against one of a series of rune at the bottom of the tub. As quickly as the light came, it disappeared. 

Lavellan hummed in surprise as the water grew warmer. "This, this I can get used to." 

"I'll grab you some fresh clothes," Josie said, cupping Lavellan's jaw, her hand trailing across her neck and off her shoulder as she walked away. "Go ahead and get cleaned.”

Lavellan stared as Josie left. A path of fire had been ignited on her skin where Josie’s hand had just touched. The flames burnt all rational thoughts from her mind.

She blinked and shook her head. As much as she enjoyed the open plains, the fresh air, the sound of nature lulling her to sleep, helping her dream of simpler times, it was Josie's smile, her laughter, her gaze that drew her back over and over again. And for Lavellan, that was enough, because it was home. 

Studying, the bottles of bath oils arrayed for her selection, she sniffed at each one in turn until she found one that reminded her of Josie — that lingering scent of ginger, cloves and cardamon. Pouring just a tiny bit in, she stepped into the water. 

Lavellan sighed. Leaning back, she shut her eyes. Steam wafting up against her face, water lapping against her shoulders, her aching muscles sang their praises as the hot water loosened the tension she had been carrying for weeks. 

"Can I help?" 

Lavellan opened her eyes. "Yes please."

Shifting a stool close, Josie dipped a towel into the water and lathered it up. She worked the towel carefully over Lavellan's bare back, tender around bruises new and old, careful over her Anchor and utterly thorough in her attentiveness. Lavellan was about to raise to dry off when Josie's arm rested on her shoulder. A simple squeeze, and Lavellan sank back into the tub. 

"One moment." Josie retrieved a towel and held it open. "All right."

Curious and puzzled, Lavellan frowned. "You don't have to do this, you know? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you can. But you're back in Skyhold, and I want to take care of you while you're here, love." 

The words were said with so much earnestness that Lavellan couldn't speak. This was service, she understood that. Service but not where one was subservient to another, but one of love, of care, of trust. She stood and water trickled off her bare skin. It was the only sound in that space. Carefully, she stepped out of it, and Josie wrapped the towel around her. 

But before Josie could dry her off, Lavellan grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes, trying to will all the love she felt — bursting at the seams of her heart — through her gaze to her. It never felt strong enough. "Thank you." Lavellan brought Josie's hand to her lips, and she kissed it.

"My pleasure." Josie pecked her cheek. 

Then, Lavellan’s chest ached. Clan Lavellan and Thedas at large had taught her that the ultimate expression of love was to lay with a lover, but she hadn't been able to do that with Josie, _for_ Josie. She wanted to despite not experiencing attraction the same way others did, despite having no experience in it other than her own imagination and what talk she overheard over campfires, despite Josie never demanding it. 

Lavellan let go of her towel, it fell to the floor. She didn’t care. Her arm curled around Josie's waist, pulling her close. Josie stiffened and her eyes went wide. Those honey brown eyes shimmered with shock in the flickering candle light. 

Lavellan let go immediately and stepped away. “Did I… did I do something wrong?” she asked, eyes averted, a horrible blush creeping up her face. 

“No.” Josie closed the space between them. “No, no, no.” Her hand brushing Lavellan’s hair from her face and tilted her face up. “You just took me by surprise. We haven’t talked about this, not yet. I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want.”

In all the talks they had, of the future, of what lay beyond once the Inquisition was not required, they had never talked about this. Josie was kind, always patient, always understanding and so they had left it alone. They shared a bed, they cuddled, they shared secrets hidden in the darkest corners of their hearts, but they hadn’t touched, not properly, not without a barrier between them. 

Lavellan laced her hand through Josie’s, tightening her grip. “But I do. I really do.” 

“Are you ready?” 

Now standing here naked as the day she was born, Lavellan felt ready. No, that wasn’t accurate. She was never _not_ ready, she just didn’t know how to put what she felt into words. So she acted. Arms, toned by years of pulling a bow string, wrapped around Josie as firm and tight as her desire. She pressed her cheek against Josie’s, inhaling her scent — ginger, cloves and cardamon. “Yes,” she whispered. Her warm breath played against Josie’s ear, setting strands of Josie’s hair fluttering in its wake. “Yes.”

* * *

Lavellan shuddered with anticipation as Josie led her to the bed. With a light shove, Lavellan let herself be tipped down onto the mattress. The sheets were cool against her back. Goosebumps broke out across its expanse. Moonlight, silver and bright, traced the planes of Josie’s face, curving around her nose and highlighting her eyes. Lavellan could see her as clearly as it was day. And Josie was smiling. 

“Teach me,” Lavellan breathed. Her hands reached towards Josie’s gown on their own accord for she knew what was expected. 

But Josie shook her head and pulled Lavellan’s hands away. “Watch, feel, and learn.” 

Lavellan, half lying on her back, half propped up by her elbows, nodded and waited. Josie untied her gown. Lavellan inhaled sharply. But infuriatingly, she kept it on. The two halves parted slightly, revealing only a hint of what hidden beneath. Every sway of her body, every shift of her shoulders, exposed as much as it hid. A curve of a breast here, the taut plane of a belly there. The fire in the pit of Lavellan’s core only burn stronger. 

Josie leaned forward, lips first, pressing against hers — wet and hot. This was a dance Lavellan knew. She kissed back, hard and strong, but Josie pulled back. Lavellan half raised off the bed chasing that contact. With a finger, Josie pushed against Lavellan’s chest, urging her to lay flat on the bed. Lavellan got the message — no moving. 

With a grin to match the wicked glint in her eyes, Josie grabbed Lavellan’s arms by the wrists and pinned them above her head. It wouldn’t have taken much effort to twist out of Josie’s grip, but she was here to learn and so she allowed herself to give in, to relax and to let go. 

Josie’s hand traced a path of searing heat across her bare skin — down her neck, across her clavicle, and then travelling between her breasts and resting against her abs. Lavellan’s breath hitched when it shifted back up, kneading one breast. 

Josie stopped. “Too much?” Concern filled her eyes. 

Lavellan shook her head. “Just surprised.” 

Josie chuckled. Her gaze dipped, they were trained directly on Lavellan’s chest, observing the way her nipples hardened under her continued ministrations. Her smile widened, equal parts excitement and appreciation. Lavellan sank deeper into the bed, enjoying the sight of her lover’s satisfaction. 

Josie returned her attention to Lavellan’s lips, sucking and nipping the edge of her lower lip before letting it go. Then, her tongue craved a path where her hand had only just been. Only this time she stopped at the apex of Lavellan’s thighs. 

“Don’t stop.” Lavellan’s lungs heaved as she tried to draw breath. The spot between her legs was tight, so tight she didn’t think she could stand it. “Please don’t stop.” 

Josie met her eyes for one moment before burying her face between Lavellan’s thighs. Lavellan groaned, her hands fisted the sheets as she resisted the urge of clamping her thighs over Josie’s head. 

Josie had always been clever with her tongue, but Lavellan realised it was clever in this way too. Licking, slow and torturous, fast and invigorating, it sent her to heights she hadn’t known before. But Josie wasn’t done. Fingers delved into intimate parts, circling and stroking her sensitive bud. Lavellan gasped, eyes squeezed shut. She wanted so much to finish things herself. The pace Josie had set was painstakingly slow, and it was driving her mad. 

“Patience, my love,” Josie all but purred. 

But Lavellan had been keyed up to a frenzy. She might be a novice in laying with someone, but she wasn’t inexperienced in pleasuring herself. This was too much, she needed a release now. “Please, Josie. I can’t… Just…”

Josie surged up and captured her lips, swallowing all of her words as nimble fingers went deeper within her, withdrawing and only to dive in again, while a thumb rubbed against her bud. The pressure built and built to unbearable levels and then— It broke. With a cry of Josie’s name, a tide so strong and overwhelming turned Lavellan’s vision all white. Everything narrowed down to one moment, one sensation, and it all but sent her spirt into the Fade by itself. Her body was a quivering mess when her mind returned. 

“That was…” Lavellan gasped. Josie propped herself up on her elbow, stared at her, holding herself taut in anticipation. “Amazing.”

Josie’s answering smile was everything Lavellan wanted. But the night was young, and Lavellan wasn’t content to just take and not give. Without warning, she tugged her arms free and turned the tables on Josie. 

Josie let out a surprised yelp, but her smile was all the prompting Lavellan needed. Bracing herself over Josie, Lavellan said, “You’ll find I am a quick study.” She grinned and tugged the gown off. Carefully, she lifted Josie’s legs over her shoulders and leaned in. 


End file.
